Dying
by Ancient Angel
Summary: Seto's trying to find a way to tell Yami about his feelings, but he's too confused and.. afraid? Now he has help from some one whom I don't think you'd expect. Even I didn't expect, it was like inspiration. Shounen-Ai, and maybe yaoi.. depending..
1. Only You

Life is confusing. So why live? Why live if it seem you have nothing to live for? Or.. if what you want to live for is something you can't have. And all the times you don't mind being alone, having no one there but silence and that higher power of presence from heaven. And you say you're fine, you don't need anyone. You can fend for yourself. And that you're okay, nothing is wrong.  
  
But once everyone believes that, there's no one else. And when the time comes that you want to curl up into a ball, cover yourself with the sheets and cry into a pillow, you just want some one to hold you, to embrace you and say it's alright and that they're there for you. But I can't have that. No. I can't.  
  
Why?  
  
I've pushed everyone out of my life. Even though I'd love to have so many people surround me, to have such close friends. But to do that, I'd have to let go. Let go of the secrets that cause me so much pain. The secrets I don't want anyone to know about.  
  
And it hurts. The secrets get bigger, they eat away at my very soul and mind. My mind is shattered, my heart broken, and my soul has an empty gap that nothing can fill.. nothing except you.  
  
You are what I look forward to every single second of every minute of every hour in each day. You are what gives me reason to continue on. That small sliver of hope that someday I can have you, and you'll be there for me.  
  
I just want some one who'll hold me. Let me cry to them, some one I can always come to when I need comfort. Some one who will climb under the covers, curl up around me, and dry my tears.  
  
I've never felt this before. I mean, I've felt the emotions and feelings a family can bring, but this kind of feeling is different. And I only get it when you're around. And when you smile, it feels like my hearts skips a beat.  
  
At first I thought we were the worst of enemies. Foes to the very end, competitors. Always fighting for number one. But only 'til now did I realize they were all just excuses.  
  
When I see you, you're always with your friends. And then you see me there, and you pause to glance at me. My expression is emotionless as usual, you nod and continue on. Perhaps if I showed emotion then, right.  
  
It isn't always that simple to change your ways. Like a bad habit. No matter how hard you try, you just have to, that sudden urge to just go right out and do it without thought.  
  
People take me for a cold-hearted, icy, horrible person. I think I'm just another one of those misunderstood teens. One of those teens whom people will judge so easily because of the way they act in public, they judge you for how much money you have, how you dress and talk, the manners you use.  
  
But that isn't going to always show you the truth to some one's life. Like mine of course. They think I've got everything I could ever want. Money. Power. Intellect. Strength. All that is nothing to me, at least, not any more. It used be. I used to think that was all that I needed. But now I see there's more to life that just that.  
  
There's you.  
  
I feel as if something is tearing me apart from the inside. Like that gap in my soul is widening, and that the darkness is consuming me. My sorrow overwhelming my mind. The thought that you'll never be mine. That I'll never have you.  
  
But why? Why can't I have you? Possibly, I don't deserve you?  
  
My life is a sorry hell. I could at least have one thing that would make me happy. Just one. Please. Even just a simple kiss. Or hug, a small embrace. Just to know you really care. That you will be there for me, in any form. Foe, ally, friend, lover, or just a person who cares. Anything..  
  
But it's my fault. My fault you won't get too close. That you hardly speak to me. It's all my fault, isn't it? Because I pushed you away from me, far away. Before I ever learned the truth.  
  
I can feel those cold, salty tears forming. People think I don't cry, that I can't cry. I'm always crying, inside my soul is like a waterfall. It's dangerous in some way. It's all just pouring out, but it's being contained. And if I'm not careful, that container can break easily to the power of this waterfall. And then there will be no more secrets.  
  
My soul will be free and rid of them. But at a costly price, for everyone to know how I feel. How I really am. Do you know why I choose to be the way I am? Because if I show weakness, people will try to take advantage of that.  
  
And with what I have now, I can't afford to have that happen. I don't want to be walked on. Used and abused. Then tossed aside like some toddlers toy. But if I let my waterfall pour out, and people learn of my secrets, and if they try to harm me, will you be there? Will you be there to protect me, to save me?  
  
Will you?  
  
All these questions. That's the real reason I can't do anything about this. Because when I try, all these questions come. And I get nervous, though I don't show it. I get nervous about the risks, what are the chances of each individual thing happening, and then I get scared.  
  
I'm afraid. And not just of all those things I've just stated. But also of you. Because, what are also the chances of you accepting me? There are always the possibilities of rejection. And I couldn't bare that.  
  
I can't tell which is worst. Not knowing the truth, or being rejected. Would I rather just sit here, and think about this every day, or would I rather go, ask, find out the truth, and get rejected.  
  
Who's to say a person like that will want some one like me? I doubt that he would. I thought my life was rough before, well, then I got a look at his life and it takes the prize. The things he goes through make my problems look like second grade math. And that's just pathetic.  
  
I can't stand it. I once heard from a person with a similar problem, and they had told me what they did about it. Of course I had no intention of actually listening. But it caught my attention.  
  
They had said that they had a sort of motto for these kinds of situations. 'It's best to get it over with, than to have to worry about it later.' I had told them that if I did tell, and something went wrong, that it could be devastating to my life.  
  
Well, it was a long conversation, and it happened a while ago, but I remember it so easily. I don't know why, maybe because I think it's important to me somehow.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
"You know, it's better to get it over with, than to have to worry about it later."  
  
".If I just 'got it over with' and say something went wrong. That would be devastating. Devastating to my life."  
  
"Your life, or your REPUTATION."  
  
".both."  
  
"Both? I can understand it being bad for your reputation, but how so for your life?"  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"Sorry.. well. How important is this person to you?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"How much is very?"  
  
"My life."  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"If this person is worth risking you life over then I don't see what the problem is."  
  
"Ah, I see what you're saying."  
  
"Yes, I just took what you said, and made you see what you had REALLY said, no?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I.. can't."  
  
"."  
  
"I don't want to make a risk like that."  
  
::End flashback::  
  
Yes, I know I'm stubborn. I can be a jerk, and cold. Or even a snob as some people say. But that's me. You can't blame me for who I am. Most of the time it comes natural, but I owe what I am to my foster father, Gozaburo.  
  
But I rather not dwell on those things. They're old memories that I'd rather be forgotten. I've never really had anyone there for me. Sure, I had a father. He died. I had a foster father, he abused me. My life isn't as good as some may think. Though, I suppose everything comes at a price.  
  
The only person there for me right now is my brother. I wish I had more. I don't think that's considered being greedy either. Just wanting more friends. Or actually, just one friend.  
  
I wish I had my love.  
  
For each of his friends, he's always there. When will it be my turn? When?  
  
Sometimes, I wonder how I can call myself so strong, brave, and smart, yet I can't overcome the. This situation. This obstacle.  
  
I've beaten virtual reality twice. I've gotten rid of my no good faster father, and those crooks of his, the Big 5. I saved my brother from Noa and Gozaburo.. mainly Gozaburo. Noa, I suppose, was just under his father's influence.  
  
I've been to the shadow realm. I've witnessed my past life. I've seen and gotten rid of psychotic freaks.  
  
But, when I think about it. During each of these events.. you were there.  
  
You even saved me and my brother from Pegasus. You were always there. And I never wanted you or your help until now. And now is a time I can't have you.  
  
I want you to save me again, because I cannot save myself. I want you to help me with my problem, like you've done so many times before.  
  
But how? How can you? It's not your fault. One cannot solve or help out in a problem they don't know. That is also my fault.  
  
I'm dying now. I'm hurting. And I'm the cause of it. I'm the cause of my own pain. Some one help me. Help me, please. I need you. Only you. Only you can save me from the torture and torment I've placed upon myself.  
  
Only you can lift my burden, free my soul from the chains I've bonded myself to. Only you can break my barrier. And only you can find that path to my heart. To my soul. Only you. Only you can save me from dying.  
  
The question is.  
  
Will you?  
  
If you don't. Am I as good as dead then? And whose fault is it?  
  
Mine right? My own fault for not saying anything about it. For keeping it in until it was too late.  
  
I find that time is coming soon. Will you find out? Or will I die?  
  
Will I tell you? Or will I continue burden myself with this pain? To dig my own grave.  
  
Please tell me.. please help me.. please save me.. hold me. Embrace me.  
  
Only you, and you alone..  
  
Only you..  
  
-------------------  
  
Depressing? Maybe. Blunt? I wouldn't know. Will you wonder if I was feeling this pain while I wrote it? Will you think that maybe this relates to me in some strange way? That's for you to decide.  
  
As you've noticed. This more serious than my other story.. and it's going to turn out yaoi just as a warning to you.  
  
I'm pretty sure you can guess who was thinking this. Sorry if you find it OOC. But inside the mind of a person is different from how they act and what they say. People are complex. The most complex creature God ever created.  
  
And a person's mind can be a mysterious thing. As well as how they decide to use it. How you act is a strange behavior. Some people have habits. Or possibly a pet peeve.  
  
You can be thinking about something, but what you're saying is totally different from that. And people can partially tell your personality with the way you act and speak, as stated above.. somewhere.. yeah..  
  
Anyways, that would explain it if you find it OOC. Oh, and if you're a little dense, no offense, but I know people who would gladly admit they are, feel free to ask me who the person was and whom he is speaking of.  
  
I actually did a pretty good job at keeping it secret until the ending half of it when parts gave it away. ^__^ Well, see you next update. And yes, in due time, I will update. 


	2. Advice

I need to think of something else. I'm desperate now. Uhm, not work, that makes me tense, I already have stress I don't need to add pressure and more stress to my burdens right now. So then, what else is there. There's Mokuba, and.. school? Hm.  
  
Mokuba is the only one I can depend on in my life. Though I wish I could depend more on others as well. But I hate to take chances like that. I don't like to get too close, some times I don't even wish to be too close to Mokuba, though he's the only one I ever get close to periodically.  
  
Maybe school should be the subject right now. What's happening? They're having a party, aren't they having a gift exchange? Yeah, that's right. And lucky me, I just had to get him.. ..  
  
.. .. ..  
  
Ugh. No, the subject went back to him again. How? Why won't my mind leave that alone. Ugh. I'm suppose to be a genius, I can find a solution to anything, right? Wrong.  
  
I can't find and answer to my problem, well, I have. I've found two, and those two answer both go in different directions and will affect my life greatly in their two ways. The problem with that is which answer to pick?  
  
Oh no, one problem leads to another, and so many different answer that have the same or very different outcome. How annoying is it, to have a problem with two answer. One answer goes two ways, both affecting me greatly, and the other answer affects me in one of the ways the other answer does.  
  
So if I choose the answer that goes both ways, do I have a better chance at being affected greatly in a good way? I don't know. This is even too complicated for my mind! Me! The great Seto Kaiba!  
  
But I suppose even the greatest of geniuses can't figure out the logic to love, that's also supposing love has logic to it, which I highly doubt. If love was logical, I wouldn't have this problem.  
  
Heh, that's something Mokuba tells me, I'm too logical for my own good. I know I am, but it's too hard to change from one's habits. My logic is what keeps me together, if I didn't have my logic, I'd be sulking all day at how my life would be ruined due to confusion.  
  
I can't chance changing so drastically. Though, that's something about change I hate, it happens so suddenly, or it starts slowly until it suddenly jolts at you, but either way it happens too fast for my liking.  
  
Hmm.. I wonder.. how did I get from thinking about the school party to how much I hate changing? Well, it's not the point.  
  
It started raining. And I don't mean my soul or heart this time either. It really started raining, ironic for my mood. At least the bench I'm sitting at is under a large tree. That provides me some shelter from it, just a few rain drops that leak through won't bug me much, much less then being poured on.  
  
I sigh. I'm so tired, probably from being so depressed. I cross my arms on the bench and lean forward, resting my head on my arms. My coat the only thing keeping me warm in this cold winter evening.  
  
Night fall will come soon, but I don't feel like moving. At least tomorrow is Saturday, I won't have to worry about being up for school. And Mokuba knows not to worry when I'm not home for a night or day.  
  
My mind is so weary, I shiver subconsciously as my eyes slide closed and I drift into darkness without knowing.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Everything is black, there's no light here. Where am I?  
  
I must be dreaming. I need to wake up then. And call my driver to take me home, but.. why won't I wake up??  
  
I small light forms far away, high above me. I walk towards it and look up. It looked like a pale blue flame. What is it I wonder. I reach up to touch it, it looked close enough to touch, but as I reached, I couldn't feel it. So. It's high up, but you can't tell by looks.  
  
I jump in shock as the flame grows big suddenly and then returns to normal size. I can barely hear a voice, like a soft whisper. It reminds me of the whisper of the soft scented pine trees of the forests.  
  
I can barely hear the words. I know they are words, I just can't tell what words to be precise.  
  
My eyes widen, I swear I just heard the name Yami. And I could swear I heard his voice. I want to touch the flame so badly now. But my experiment with it a moment ago keeps me from doing so.  
  
I hear my name called in a hoarse whisper by Yami's voice. I look up slowly and I see him in my suddenly blurred sight.  
  
Suddenly I find myself awake. My odd dream had faded into reality without me knowing so. I focus my vision and a gasp silently as I see Yami in front of me, staring down at me.  
  
"Kaiba?"  
  
"Yami."  
  
"What are you doing out here in the rain?" He asks in his deep voice, even if I'm his biggest rival, his voice his filled with care and concern.  
  
"I might ask the same thing of you." I reply harshly. Composing myself and plastering my daily glare on again.  
  
"I was inside the game shop when I saw you out here." He pointed towards the game shop across the street to prove his point.  
  
"Oh." I say dumbly. I guess I might as well answer him then. "It's really none of your business, but I was just thinking about things, that's all."  
  
He nods and we're in silence for a moment. "Come inside out of the cold and rain, you can call your driver from there." He says, raising his umbrella. Did he just.. no. How could I think that.  
  
I chuckle in a menacing tone, yet not to menacing. "Sorry, I'll have to decline your request." I say standing up and moving away from the bench, yet still under the tree.  
  
He quirks his head slightly and looks at me. Dang, that's such a cute look on him, it comes close to one of those pouty, curious and naïve looks. I stare at him questioningly in return.  
  
"It wasn't a request though, it was an order." He says smirking. I'm caught a little off guard by his blunt statement and find myself staring at him for a minute or two before replying.  
  
"What makes you think I'll obey your orders?" I scoff, but I yelp ever so slightly as he grabs my wrist and pulls me along as we walk to the game shop.  
  
"Because I'm not giving you any choice." He states after a few minutes and just glare at his back as he pulls me along. There'd be no sense in resisting right now, I uhm, I have no desire to get wet.  
  
He opens the door and stands aside as I walk in and he follows after.  
  
Yugi looks up from the counter and smiles. "Hey, Kaiba!"  
  
I grunt in reply and turn to glare at Yami, who's already walking towards his hikari. His hikari jogs to him and hugs him, and he returns the hug and pats his aibou on the head as well.  
  
Grr, some times that little runt of a hikari Yami has makes me jealous. I wish I was treated like that by Yami, and I probably could be if I wasn't so fearful of rejection.  
  
I didn't bring my cellphone with me today, I didn't bring anything I could use to contact my driver, ugh. I guess I just didn't feel like being bothered if anybody called me.  
  
"Could I use your phone?" I ask. Yugi nods and picks it up and hands it to me, and I dial in the numbers. "Hello? Hn, pick me up at the Turtle Game Shop." I click the phone off, I was never the type of person to have a big conversation on a phone, unless it was with a business man. Actually, I don't do much pointless conversations at all.  
  
"So what ya been up to lately, Kaiba?" Yugi asks, breaking the annoying silence, normally I dislike being asked questions just to make conversation, but now I don't know whether to be annoyed at him for asking, or thankful for breaking that silence. "Invent anything new?" He asks curiously.  
  
"No." I reply bluntly and say nothing more.  
  
"Oh." He pauses trying to think of something. "Uhm, how's Mokuba doing?"  
  
"He's good." I lean against a wall. Mokuba's been wanting to see Yugi and his friends for a while.  
  
"And how have you been doing?" Yugi asks, I look up ready to answer the same, but then Yami cuts in.  
  
"Yes, I'd like to know too, you've been acting differently recently." He tilts his head showing his curiosity, and I can't help but notice how pathetically cute it is.  
  
"I'm fine. Nothing's wrong."  
  
I look in a certain direction to see Mr. Mouto enter with a tray of hot chocolate. I quirk on eyebrow. Did they plan this whole thing with me being here? The old man throws me a glance and I can't place the emotions within it.  
  
I wonder if he's okay with me being around, if I'm just one of Yugi's 'friends', or if he's still mad about what I did to his Blue Eyes card. He sets the tray on the counter and hands us all a cup. I would've decline but his expression was insisting, with Yami being like an adopted grandson to him, I think it'd be best to try and get on his good side now.  
  
I can't believe this. I feel nervous, almost.. shy? I take a sip of the hot chocolate, forgetting that it was.. well.. hot. I wince slightly, I try my best not to show it. But I think Yami saw it. He's looking at me almost with an amused expression.  
  
"Hey, how about a duel to pass by time?" Yugi suddenly suggests, obviously getting bored by the awkward silence.  
  
I nod slowly. "Sure."  
  
Yugi went to run up the stares, I suppose for his deck, when he stopped and looked at Yami. "Uhh.. Yami? Where did you put my deck after you were done looking through it?"  
  
Yami blanched. "Uhh..." I swear, that dumbfounded look he had on was so adorable. "Lemme just go up with you and help you look." He glanced at me questioningly, I nod sending the signal I was fine down here. He gave me an apologetic look and raced upstairs with his hikari.  
  
I watched, and just stared at the staircase where they just were. Then I blinked, I could feel eyes. I turn slightly and saw Solomon sitting at the counter, he looked like her was reading a book, but I could've sworn he was looking at me.  
  
"So.." He says abruptly. "I don't really buy it.."  
  
I blink. "Buy what?"  
  
"That nothing's wrong with you."  
  
I go dead quiet. Yikes, he's a smart old geyser ain't he. Wait, why did I say that in that way? God, I sounded like that mutt.  
  
"Then what do you think is wrong with me." I say in a challenging tone, daring him to try and guess, which was a very stupid thing to do with what his answer was.  
  
"You have a crush on Yami." He says bluntly, and my mouth falls open as I gape at him.  
  
"N-no, I don't!" I deny, though it made my heart throb.  
  
"Then why are you quick to deny, and as well, stuttering?" He hasn't even looked up from that book yet.  
  
"..." I fall silent again. Feeling a bit awkward. He looks up and I slowly, and almost shyly look at him, though not directly.  
  
"Seto, look at me directly." He says in a commanding tone. No matter how much I want to snap back, he has me cornered in an awkward position you could say.  
  
I look at him directly in the eyes and he gives me one of his comforting smiles that confuses me, it was like one of those smiles a parent gives their child.  
  
"Ah, I'm not mad at you." He says with that elderly all-knowing grin of his it was small, but it explained his emotion quite easily.  
  
Mad at me? For what? "What?" I ask in reply.  
  
"For ripping my Blue Eyes White Dragon card. I'm not upset with you." He explains briefly and I'm stuck on how he's finding out about me so well. Is he some kind of psychic now? Or maybe my current condition with my confusing mix of emotions is getting to me and my shield is weakening.  
  
"Oh. Yeah, uhm.." I trail off not knowing what to say to the old man. "Sorry?"  
  
"There's no need for apologies, I said I wasn't mad." I look back down at the floor and take another sip of the hot fluid in the cup, once again forgetting it was.. hot. I wince slightly. "Do you wish to talk about it? It might help you some."  
  
"Talk about what?"  
  
"Your feelings towards Yami." I glare at him.  
  
"That's my business, and I don't see how talking to you would help."  
  
"Because, things like love are dealt with experience better than knowledge."  
  
I stare at him. I see what he's getting at, because I'm logical, and he's older. I would usually use my knowledge and witty mind to solve things, and that isn't working in this department. Where as, he's much older than I am, so he'd have more experience with the issue.  
  
My mouth opens but no words come out, only silence. I feel like crying, but Gozaburo taught me not to. So I can't, or at least as far as I know, I can't. Or maybe it's just that I won't.  
  
"It's alright, I won't tell anyone anything you tell me."  
  
"Hm, but what if-"  
  
"What if Yami and Yugi come down during the conversation. I highly doubt it, Yami is always misplacing things, and it always takes him a lot of time to find it. And with Yugi helping him, that might just make it longer." He laughs at the humor of the issue. Maybe if I were a normal teen, I'd laugh to, but I'm not. I'm more like a machine than a teen.  
  
"Oh. Well, uhh.." I don't know whether to talk about it or not. I've never expressed myself to some one.  
  
"Seto, you know what you're missing in your life, besides the love of a soul mate." I look at him, my face showing I didn't know. "What you need, and very desperately may I add, is a parent."  
  
"What about Goza-" He cut me short.  
  
"Gozaburo was not the best fatherly figure." His face became stern and I felt nervous again.  
  
"So what's your point? I'd be a lot different if I had a parent?" I ask him.  
  
"Yes, you could say that."  
  
"Oh, then what am I suppose to do? Put me and Mokuba up for adoption again?! People would only adopt us for the company for that!"  
  
He shakes his head. "No. You don't need to do that. You just need to find some one you can get close to, to act like a parent. Or act as an influence on your life. That's all."  
  
I blink at him. "You mean some one like.. you?"  
  
He smiles. "If that's what you wanted."  
  
"But don't you have a lot on your hands with the game shop, and Yugi and Yami?"  
  
"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. Yami and Yugi aren't really much trouble and I could just get them to watch the shop, actually, I should do that some time." I chuckle and he smiles at me. "To be honest, I don't mind having another youngster to look after."  
  
I blink at him. "You don't?" I ask, ignoring the irritated feeling I had for being called a 'youngster'.  
  
"Nope, not at all. I'd be happy to help you in any possible."  
  
My mind has suddenly gone blank. I think I'm beginning to lose all my logic. This was a big twist and sudden change. I chuckle lightly. "You know, I think this is the only normal conversation I've had with anyone in a long time, well, anyone except Mokuba."  
  
"Hm, well, I'm glad for you then."  
  
We could hear Yami and Yugi coming back down. "You know, I think I'll take you up on that offer."  
  
"Glad to hear it." He smiles, and a moment later Yugi and Yami are back down here and getting ready to set up for the duel.  
  
(TBC)  
  
[Aww.. that was cute, sort of. ^^ I like the way I made Solomon act! Lol. I dunno why, does that sound like the real him to you? Because when I read him, that is if the person actually has him in their story, they make him really perverted and it's disturbed that way. And I don't think I've really ever read a fic that didn't have him even just a little perverted. o.o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; That's rather odd. v_v I wish I could have him for a granddaddy. I dun have grandparents.. wait, wouldn't that make Yugi my brother?? o.o KOOL! ^_^ Anyways, for some replies, I was actually planning on doing all replies at the very end of the story, but I wanna show my gratitude to you now!]  
  
Kitsune-Kurama: o.o;;;;;;; Hiei?? ^^;;;;; Yeah, I suppose they're sort of alike, but in the actual anime, Kaiba has a really cold glare, and Hiei has a really cold glare with an adorable pouty face! ^____________^ If you've never seen it, then you should pay attention to a character's features more closely it's so kawaii!  
  
YAMI CHIP: What the heck?? You actually review.. THIS?! o.o;;;;; I'm astonished.. do you like have me on your author's alerts or something?! o.O;;;;;;;;;; Well, uh, thanks. I really wouldn't say you're one of the dense ones. I'd say you're like me, act dense cuz you don't feel like being smart, but you really know what's going on, even if others think you don't. ^.~  
  
Smoocher of Evil: Interesting pen name! ^^ hehe, I like that, it reminds me of my kindergarten years.. *cough* But you didn't need to know that. Yes, it is Seto as you now know and yes it is Yami also as you now know! And I added Solomon as a twist! XD I luv my work. Or as uhm.. what's his face from the three musketeers would say, "Gotta love my work!"  
  
Misura: O.O;;;; Now THIS is a total surprise. You? Reviewing MY fic?!?! I FEEL SO HONORED! Well, not that I don't feel honored by the other reviews it's just, ah forget, you know what I mean! ^^ The chapter sounded poetic? You should reread your review! XD Now THAT sounded poetic, and I felt flattered, thank you so much, oh and I would call you an unrealistic optimist, but that's only if that's what you wanted. Hehe, Yami will save Seto after he finds out. Oops. _ Now you know he finds out, ah well, you don't know how at least! MWAHAHA!!  
  
Domo arigatogozaimasou minna-san for reviewing! And gomen nasai for taking so long to update! I hope to update Curse of the Dog soon too! -__- Hope.. 


	3. A Lil' Fun

Yugi quickly sets up the game board.. mat.. what ever it's called. I don't often play this way, you know. With all my 'high-tech' equipment.  
  
I check my pocket. Well, what do you know, I leave everything at home except for my deck. Actually, that doesn't surprise me.  
  
Yugi looks up at me. "Uhm.. you wanna duel me or Yami?" He asks curiously, probably still unsure after my loss to Yami. You know, it's not as big a deal as everyone makes it out to be. I've gotten over it, why haven't they, or maybe they just don't now that I have.  
  
"It doesn't matter." I reply bluntly, something else catching my attention. A person just entering the shop. Urgh.. great.. the mutt, and some new girl? His girlfriend perhaps.  
  
Yugi smiles brightly. "Hello, Jou-kun. June-chan. What brings you here?"  
  
"Just comin' over for a visit, ya know. To hang out a little."  
  
June? Where have I heard that name before, it sounds vaguely familiar. Hell, why does it matter to me?  
  
This June girl smiles. I quirk a brow. Everything she's wearing, and including her own natural features gives off some sort of summery like feeling. Her hair is a red auburn color, her eyes are similar to the Mutt's. Honey-hued brown. She wears a sort of dim orangish shirt, with mahogany sleeves that reach her elbows and show off a lot of her shoulders, her shirt revealing her stomach more than slightly. Faded jeans that are shorter than mid-thigh, and cling to her hips revealing some of her waist.  
  
The hell?! The only other person I know who wears clothes like that in this weather would be that other girl. Angel was her name? No, they called her Angie. Despite how interesting that girl was with her personality was, her interest in clothes was slightly off.  
  
She didn't care what was in style, as long as it was comfortable and looked good on her. I swear, if she felt like it, she'd wear a tank top, or even a tube top, and water shorts on the coldest winter day. And wear jeans, a long sleeve shirt and a sweatshirt or a jacket during the hottest day in summer.  
  
Don't get me wrong, she's a pretty neat girl, but I still prefer Yami. Actually, she's one of the ones who gave me a small nudge in seeing my actual feelings.. small nudge? Who am I trying to kid, she practically shoved me to the door of my little hiding place, and kicked me out into reality.  
  
I look up to see Yami glance at me. I again quirk a brow, then turn slightly to see that dog staring at me.  
  
"Soo.. eh.. what's HE doing here, exactly?" The mutt asking in a rather accusing voice, though I'm not quite sure what I'm being accused for.  
  
"Waiting for his driver to pick him up." Yami stepped in. I stare at him, not letting anyone see my surprise. Did Yami just defend me?  
  
I'm so pathetic. Some times I just can't help but hope that maybe he really does have feelings for me too.  
  
"You guys getting ready for a duel?" The girl asks, noticing the set up.  
  
"Yeah, uhm.." Yugi thinks a moment, I wonder about what. "Kaiba was just about to duel Yami just to pass time." Oh. He was still deciding on whether him or Yami.  
  
I think Yugi was the better choice, me dueling Yami? I wouldn't last long being so distracted.  
  
I walk over and sit down in the chair, waiting for Yami to do the same, he does so.  
  
(Not good with duels so will skip to the middle of it.)  
  
I was winning by a hair, but I'm sure if we were to actually finish, he would of won, I can see it, he had everything planned out. Of course, we didn't finish. I was about to make another move when suddenly music started playing. Both Yami and I look over to see June had turned on the radio and some upbeat song was playing.  
  
She started to bob her head back and forth, then she pulled Jou away from the counter and both started dancing wildly. And by wildly I don't mean erotically, I mean they're bobbing their heads and jumping around like a bunch of insane weirdoes.  
  
Yami chuckled as Yugi burst out laughing. Mr. Mouto watched in amusement. He whispered something to Yami which caused Yami's eyes to widen, I wondered what was going on. Yami started shaking his head furiously.  
  
Yugi laughed more, then started to dance along with them.  
  
Solomon seemed to be trying to coax Yami into something. Finally, Yami gave up and stood. I watched him, he held his hand out to me.  
  
I stared at him questioningly. "C'mon."  
  
I still don't get, of course, I made the mistake of putting my hand in his while still thinking of what he was doing. When I finally put the pieces together he was already dragging me across the floor with the others.  
  
Now I'm trying to pull back, but he won't let go. Does he even notice I'm struggling? He turns around to look at me and I hold still, like I had just come face to face with a cobra.  
  
He moves closer to me, he wants to tell me something? Or ask me something maybe? I see, the music is too loud.  
  
"Is something wrong?" I shake my head no. "I know you're not used to doing this kind of thing, but it's fun, just give it a try." He let's go of my hand and starts dancing next to his hikari.  
  
I gawk at him. I've never seen him act so.. so.. so undignified and.. and.. is immature a good word for this situation? I don't have much more time to stare as that girl pulls me out of my thinking and starts dancing in front me.  
  
Of course, Gozaburo had only taught me formal dancing so quite frankly. I have NO IDEA what to do. And don't gimme that whole 'you just gotta listen to the music and move to the groove' bit. Cuz to a lot of people, it DOESN'T work.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I see Yugi pointing to me, and Yami glancing at me. He then walks over, and turns me around to face him. "You've really never done anything like this before?"  
  
I shake my head no. "And you have no idea of what to do."  
  
I roll my eyes and shake my head no again. "Do you want some one to show you?"  
  
Now I don't know what to answer, if some one shows me, I want it to be you, but that would be awkward to ask. I know exactly what to answer. "Why bother? I'll be leaving soon anyways, remember." I remind him.  
  
I'm caught off guard at his sudden change of expression. He had looked so concerned a minute before, now he looks like he was just put down. I feel rather bad. He just offered me a chance to dance with him, which is what I want the most right now, and I just sort of shoved the offer back in his face.  
  
That's when I notice the limo pulling up. "Well.. uhm.. my rides here, so I'll be leaving." I walk to the door and exit.  
  
Ok, it looks as if I'm going to get wet anyways. I'm standing under the canopy, but it's a good yard away to get to the limo, and it's coming down hard.  
  
I sigh deeply and take a step out from under the canopy, my eyes closed, expecting to get soaked in the rain, when nothing happens I open my eyes. I'm still dry. I look up to see an umbrella over my head.  
  
I turn to see Yami standing behind me. "Wouldn't want you to get wet and get sick now.." He says in a semi-teasing tone. I hide my blush, even if he's only teasing, I can't help it.  
  
He walks me to my limo and opens the door for me and holds my hand until I'm inside. Now I'm baffled. He's acting like some sort of chaperone. "Something wrong?" He asks.  
  
"Why are you acting strangely?" I ask back. He shrugs. "You know, I don't like being teased." I snap at him, not really in a angry way, just sort of half annoyed.  
  
"I know you don't. But it's like a teenagers instincts to tease people." I quirk a brow.  
  
"Aren't you usually more mature than that?" I inquire still a little confused. He laughs and I'm baffled again. "What's so funny??"  
  
"You're right. I am usually more mature than that. But after all the dancing, I'm a little hyper I suppose." Yeah, well. For a hyper person, you sure are self-contained. "Anyways, you better get going. I'll see you Monday, or sooner if I get lucky." He closes the door and backs away, the driver shifting the car and driving off on call.  
  
I would yell at him considering I still wanted to ask Yami something, but it's too late and I don't feel like yelling after all that. But it's still getting at me. What did he mean by if he got lucky he'd see me sooner than Monday? Was he being sarcastic?  
  
Did Solomon tell him something? No, he promised he wouldn't and I believe I can trust him. Never mind.  
  
We're now pulling into my driveway, and I realize I'm going to get wet anyways.. again. That's when my foot stumbles on something on the floor. I look down and pick it up. Yami's umbrella? I didn't even see him close it and put it in here.  
  
Why did he leave it? That would just mean he got wet our in that cold rain. The driver opens the door and I step out with the umbrella over my head. I guess, I'll be returning this to him when I get the chance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Yami's POV) Meanwhile at the game shop. I walk back in soaked.  
  
Jou laughs, "Wow, so your hair actually doesn't stick up when wet!" June giggles, I roll my eyes.  
  
"Yami, what happened to your umbrella?" Yugi asks concerned.  
  
I shrug. "Seto didn't have one so I let him borrow mine."  
  
"Well, you're soaked, so you better get your butt upstairs and take a warm shower before you catch a cold." Grandfather Mouto states, eying me. I nod and head upstairs, he chuckles.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Seto's POV) Mokuba's asleep on the couch, the TV on. It's light illuminating his delicate features. I smile. Mokuba always makes me smile. I head upstairs, but not before I give him a light peck on the cheek, making sure not to wake him.  
  
Once I'm upstairs, I place Yami's umbrella near the door, once I let go it falls over. I probably didn't balance it to well.  
  
I pick it up and notice the small scrunched up features. My curiosity gets the best of me so I open it, I stare at it. Where did he get this?? It's.. quite amazing for an umbrella..  
  
On it was the image of two dragons, one black the other white, they were making the yin and yang symbol. The background behind them was a mixture of different shades of blue and purple swirling together, a moon and stars on one side, and the sun and a few clouds on the other.  
  
I close it and set it where it won't fall over and yet in a place where I'll be able to see it so that I don't forget it.  
  
I walk towards the other side of my room. I stand between my bed and my computer. I stick my tongue out at the computer. Too tired to work, plus the matter of too much to think about.  
  
I take a quick shower and dry myself off, dressing in some comfortable pajamas.  
  
I jump on the bed, and snuggle up in the covers. I feel kinda stupid.. 'snuggling'. But it feels so good. Hey, I may be a cold, bratty, workaholic, rich jerk, but I'm still 16. Right now, I'm tangled in the blankets.. really. I'm stuck, but I don't care, it's warm and comfortable. I hug my largest and softest pillow, burying my face into. This so doesn't seem like me, but like I said, I don't care. It feels nice, and no ones watching so it doesn't matter. I least, I thought no one was watching.  
  
I finally calm down and just rest there, right now lying on top the plush large pillow and still tangled in the blankets. I fall into a peaceful sleep, entering into a place where I don't have to worry.  
  
I wake up suddenly, there's a click and a flash. I turn around, not to easily with all the blankets and see Mokuba there, grinning impishly, while trying to hide a camera behind his back, and might I add, not to well.  
  
"Mokuba! You didn't-"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I did! And you know what!"  
  
"No! You wouldn't!"  
  
"Oh, but I would."  
  
"You wouldn't.."  
  
"I would.."  
  
"You wouldn't............"  
  
"What, are you new??"  
  
My mouth drops open. I know, it's like we can read each others minds, and if you're wondering, he's planning on showing that picture to people.  
  
He runs out of the room. And I'm about to chase after him, of course, I forgot I was tangled in the blankets and fell back over on the bed, he takes another picture and bursts out. After getting untangle, I chase after him. "Mokuba, get back here!"  
  
"No way!!"  
  
I corner him. Ha. "I've got you now."  
  
"Noo!! You can't take away my beautiful camera!!" I acts out melodramatically. I roll my eyes and he laughs, sticking his tongue out at me. I stick my tongue out at him and there's another click and a flash and I yelp. "MOKUBA!"  
  
And there he goes, running off, and here I go, chasing after him.. again. It's actually rather fun. Until we both come to a sudden halt to the strictest maid in the household. The one I just can't seem to fire, the one who's always worked for Gozaburo. She glares at us, well.. mostly me.  
  
I hear Mokuba click a button, the film is rewinding, apparently he was at the end. It stops rewinding and he pulls it out.  
  
"Ms. Kowatori, would you mind getting this developed for me, pleeeeaaaaasssssssseeeee????"  
  
She looks down at my brother and smiles. I gape at the sight. Not that's just not fair. Despite my cold demeanor, in this mansion is a completely different subject. I can be a normal teen, and I'm actually sort of semi- afraid of some one. Particularly that maid.  
  
"Of course, Mokuba, gladly." She takes the film and glares at me before walking off.  
  
Mokuba sticks his tongue at me and growl. Then snatch him up into my arms, he yelps as I carry him off to my bedroom, I would take him to his own, but my bed is bigger, so it's easier to wrestle.  
  
Mokuba loves to wrestle, most likely because, despite my efforts, I lose to the slippery little ebony haired boy. He laughs as I tickle him on the way there, and drop him on the bed, then pounce on him, but he slips out from under.  
  
After about an hour of wrestling, I'm lying in the blankets and he's lying on top of me. Both of us to tired to move, he, once again, has beaten me. But it's still fun to try, and no, I don't let him win, he's better at moving around on a bed than I am, he's smaller so it's easier for him to get around, and I don't think I have a third reason.  
  
"Hey, Seto?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Wanna know what other pictures I got?"  
  
I lift myself up on my elbows to stare at my brother who stares back at me. "Alright."  
  
"Weeellll.. I got one of you sleeping at your computer desk, about four of you snuggled up in bed, two of you eating in the kitchen, I think I only have on of you swimming, a whole bunch of you in different pajamas, and that one I took when you were actually wearing shorts and that sleeveless shirt, and then another of you wearing the same thing, except I put the baseball cap on you, remember?"  
  
I nod, and tackle him, beginning to tickle him. "You better not show those to anyone." I smile at him as he wriggles around laughing. After that I get up. "Alright, I've got to get some stuff done so I guess play times over."  
  
"Aww.." Mokuba pouts playfully and runs back to his room, while I get dressed in my usual attire. I sit at my desk and turn on the computer, as soon as everything loads I begin typing away, checking everything, typing up a few documents, saving a few things and such.  
  
After that, I don't know what to do, I had gotten a lot of work done Thursday so that I could have a break. I groaned, Is till had to pick out a gift for you know who, because of the stupid gift exchange.  
  
There were a bunch of rumors going around about who had gotten who. I really shouldn't care, but I wonder who had gotten me, or if they wished they had gotten some one else.  
  
Now what would I get him.. that's kinda hard.. they said not to be too expensive so others wouldn't feel bad, but that doesn't necessarily mean to be cheap. And I know nothing about what Yami likes save for Duel Monsters, winning, his friends and that's it.  
  
Wow, aren't I a great secret admirer, I don't even know his favorite color or food. Actually I don't even know if he really likes winning that much, I mean, I'm sure he doesn't like losing, but I doubt it's not that big a deal to him as long as the stakes aren't set too high.  
  
I'm still at a loss, and despite the little I know of what Yami DOES like, I hardly know what he DOESN'T like. Oi vey. I need serious help. Well, maybe I should just be thankful I'm not in a depressed mood. Though it's hard too be, when your crush practically asks you to dance with him, and your little brother just gave you one of the best mornings ever.  
  
Oh well, I'll deal with that later I suppose.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Not as depressing or.. I dunno.. sad as the first two chapters. I needed to lighten it up for a moment, plus I was on sugar high from soda. Anyways. Hope you enjoy. And to those who reviewed, thanks! 


End file.
